A True Visit…Or not…?
by Aeyria
Summary: Shinichi's mom has come to Beika to see her wonderful son! But is it truly a harmless visit? Does she have something up her sleeve? Like some sort of lesson? One-shot!


**A True Visit…Or not….?**

**A/N:** This is my first fan-fic, so please don't expect much of it. This is a one-shot. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! ^^' Italics are thoughts. The characters **may **by OOC, depends on you. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Summery: **Shinichi's mom has come to Beika to see her wonderful son! But is it truly a harmless visit? Does she have something up her sleeve? Like some sort of lesson? One-shot!

**(Conan's POV)**

I was walking 'home' after departing from the Detective Boys. _I think I'll procrastinate on my homework for awhile today. It doesn't matter because it's too easy. _I thought while walking up the stairs to the detective agency. _Maybe I'll-_

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

I checked the screen of the phone and was surprised on what it said. _What the-a message from Haibara? I wonder what she wants. _I quickly opened up the message that read-

**Kudo-kun, come to Agasa's immediately. You're going to owe me big time.**

_What did I do to make me owe her? _I thought hard about it, but the answer came out blank. _Oh well, I'll ask her later. _

"Ran-neechan, I'm home!" I called out when entering the agency.

"Oh, Conan-kun, welcome back!" she answered smiling brightly.

"Ran-neechan, may I go to Agasa's?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't be late for dinner. Ok, Conan-kun?" she replied.

"Hai!" I yelled childishly while setting down my backpack and grabbing my solar-powered skateboard.

I rushed out of the door and pressed the button to start up the skateboard when I got to the sidewalk. _I wonder why she needs me to be there. And why so urgently? Why's she mad at me? I didn't anger or upset her in any way today, did I? _I thought once again while weaving between pedestrians on the same sidewalk. I suddenly stopped when I arrived at my destination. I swiftly walked past the gate and entered the house when I stopped in my tracks by an excited exclaim.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed.

I mentally groaned when I heard that cheery voice, but I was surprised on why she was here. Okaasan was getting up from her seat when she saw me. In the background I could see Agasa and Haibara sitting down as well. Haibara's eyes were glaring at me and were also very stormy. I could practically feel the daggers sent my way.

"Okaasan, why are you here?" I questioned.

"I came here to see my wonderful son! Can't I do that freely?" she faked in a whimper.

"That's not why you're here, are you?" I remarked with an air of annoyance along with the words.

"Mou, Shin-chan, can't I have some fun? Fine…You found me out, happy?" she sadly replied.

I knew she wasn't really sad. It was just her and her favorite companion other that otousan, which was 'acting'.

"Sure, I'm very happy," I said sarcastically. "Now tell me the real reason."

"Ok, Shin-chan! The real reason is because you're blowing your cover," she declared.

_She's back to her cheery self again. _~sweat drop~ _So that's the real reas-WAIT! WHAT! I'm blowing my cover! Since when?_ I heard someone giggle so I looked up. Of course okaasan was the one giggling. Shock must have been written all over my face because I saw Agasa suppressing a chuckle and Haibara's amused expression was on her face. Even though this was serious matter, they weren't taking it seriously!

"Who said I saw blowing my cover?" I asked after my 'loss of words' phase faded away.

"Agasa said the children were questioning more and more about you. They also asked hakase about Ai-chan too. They were spouting questions about you two being too smart for your age and mature. So I came here to fix that! With…acting lessons! You and Ai-chan need to listen to what I say," she remarked as if it was nothing. "It's a shame that the famous actress Kudo Yukiko has a son that can't act like a kid. I mean seriously-" I tuned her out so I could concentrate on my thoughts without her whining.

_So, I'm blowing my cover? That means if the kids could point that out…that also means that adults can too! Ran's suspicion came floating out of the deep pit in his mind. Oh no…I may actually I have to take the lessons…nah. I can act like a child by myself. _Then it all clicked in my mind. _That's what was so urgent! And…oh no…Haibara's dragged into this too? Haibara can't really act that much of a real child because of her horrid past. Plus it's creepy seeing her act like a child. A couple times that happened and it was unnatural. _Suddenly, I could see scenes flash through my head. And the scenes were failed attempts of acting like a child. _Maybe…I do need to…_

"-in-chan?" a voice said, while there was a flying hand in front of my face.

I snapped my head up not realizing that I was in the pose of 'thinking-hard-about-a-case' with my hand at my chin. It was so natural I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings. Okaasan's hand was still waving in front of my face.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked not realizing the consequences.

"Shin-chan!" okaasan pouted, as her face flushed a bit red with anger. "Were you tuning me out again?"

_Uh-oh. The last time I tuned her out, she was talking about one of her acting buddies she met while coming back home. I was about the same age as I am now. _My face drained of color when I remembered what happened that time I tuned her out. _She kept pinching my face and pulled "cutesy" pranks on me all the time. I'm dead…Wait, since when did I agree to this trash, and how did Haibara get convinced too? _

"Wait, what do I get for doing your stupid acting lessons? And what did you do to get Haibara convinced?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Kudo-kun, she agreed to buy me the purses and clothes I wanted. Got a problem with that?" Haibara hissed while glaring coldly at me.

"Oi, oi, why are you mad at me?" I retorted.

"Is your ego inflated once more? You got me dragged into this," she remarked.

"I did not and my ego is not infla-" but I was interrupted by okaasan.

"Stop bickering you two! Just listen to me! I'll tell you some of things that you guys need to practice," okaasan commanded.

"So are you going to name some of the things we need to improve on?" I questioned.

"One of them is that you need to be able to cry when something bad happens. Not like finding a murdered person. You guys saw too many of them that you won't get traumatized at all. Something like if you hurt yourself, you don't get your way, or someone scolds you," she replied back with ease.

"Well, then I don't need to practice that then," Haibara remarked.

With that, Haibara burst into a fit of tears while saying "Why do you have to be so mean! I don't want to do these horrible acting lessons! I don't want to! I don't want to!" And as quick as the outburst had started, it ended quickly with a flick of her wrist wiping away the tears. "How was that _**sensei**_?" she said, smirking.

After seeing that performance, okaasan eyes had sparkling stars in them. I then remembered the first day I met Haibara. She was crying after Megure-keibu told her off about shooting the gun. I can't believe I let that slip my mind!

"Ai-chan, sugoi! I didn't think you could pull that off!" okaasan exclaimed with awe.

"Now the question is, can Kudo-kun do the same," Haibara said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I can!" I retorted back.

"Well then, let's begin!" cheered okaasan.

~oOo~

"Ugh," I groaned, flopping onto the floor after the acting. "I'm fed up with this."

"Learn to enjoy it Kudo-kun," Haibara then sat on the couch rather than sitting on the floor. But I could see in her eyes that she didn't enjoy it either.

For the crying lessons, I practically failed on that. I could cry only a few tears before I couldn't stand it. We also had to be interested in what the Detective Boys were discussing about. Haibara had to look into Kamen Yaiba more than I did, since she didn't pay any attention to it before. I had to find out how to say "I found a clue!" instead of saying "Ah-le-le!" because it sounded too weird for me to say it.

Other things we needed to do was to be cheerful on what the Detective Boys decided on what to do, play their childish games, and pretend to be scared sometimes. I had to let the Detective Boys say some of the deductions I came up with because then they won't feel like I'm isolated. I also had to keep myself from switching to a normal voice talking to kids and then a really childish voice when talking to adults.

Okaasan made us do it until we could regularly act like real children. The word that could have described those hours was miserable. M-I-S-E-R-A-B-L-E! We got breaks sometimes which I was thankful for. Okaasan was going to be leaving soon, so I sighed as relief washed over me.

"Goodbye Shin-chan, Ai chan!" okaasan yelled while going out the door.

"Finally it's over!" I exclaimed with happiness.

Smiling slightly, Haibara replied "She sure is determined to get us to act like kids."

"I guess so, at least she forgot about me tuning her out," I smiled back.

_**FLASH!**_

Haibara and I were startled, so we quickly looked up to see the mastermind of our past hours that were torture. Okaasan was in the doorway with a camera.

"I got a picture of Shin-chan and Ai-chan smiling!" she sang out proudly, but then her eyes narrowed, "Shin-chan, I'll come back to see you and Ai-chan's progress, but also to get revenge for tuning me out! The whole reason was that you could act as a child, not get tired out by my lesson!" With that she stalked out of the house. Hopefully it was the last time for a long while.

"I'm doomed!" I groaned after okaasan left.

"Aren't you more screwed that you missed dinner with Mouri-san?" Haibara said casually.

I paled forgetting that I was supposed to have dinner back at the detective agency, but skipped it with all these lessons. Her words came floating back **"**_**Just don't be late for dinner!**_**" **I checked my watch; it read 9:26 P.M. My head hung low after checking the time. I was double-doomed.

***~Detective Agency~***

"CONAN-KUN! You…Are…Late!" Ran yelled when I came back. She was in her karate stance.

I did only one thing that was on my mind…RUN FOR MY LIFE!

**~End~**

**A/N: **How was it? It was my first fan-fic so I understand if it wasn't that good. I didn't know if it was that funny or not so I put in under the category general. *Sigh* Sorry if was a bit long for a one-shot. Poor Conan…I think Ran may be a bit OOC, but she can get mad if people don't listen to her… I think there may have been grammar mistakes, sorry if there were. Please R&R! No flames please!


End file.
